Too Late?
by brightandshiney
Summary: Set a week after Alex kisses her in the stairwell, Izzie realizes her true feelings for Alex. But is she too late? Pairings: Lexzie Alex/Izzie Some Addex. Alex/Addison
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but you already knew that. D**

**Chapter One**

Izzie was sitting on her bed looking in the mirror. She had made an effort to her appearance today. Usually she just through some clothes on and put her hair in a ponytail. Her blonde hair fell in curls around her face, she had a light layer of foundation on and lip-gloss that tasted like strawberries. The lip gloss was for him. The first time he kissed her, he told her she tasted sweet, like strawberries.

Last week when he had kissed her she had told him she wasn't ready and that it was too soon after Denney. He apologized but said he wait for her for as long as it took her to be ready. She a big smile on her face. A real Izzie smile, it was like she was lit from within and her eyes sparkled. The weather seamed to match her mood and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

As Meredith and Izzie walked up to the hospital, Meredith noticed something different about her roommate, it was like she had the old Izzie back, the pre-Denney Izzie. And for this Meredith was glad. As they ere getting ready in the locker room Meredith's curious side took over.

Meredith looked at Izzie and asked "What's got you looking so bright and shiny today?"

Izzie looked around the room and when she was sure the were alone she answered "Well you last week I was working with Alex? Well he kissed me. But I told him I wasn't ready and that it was too soon after Denny but he said that he would wait for me and that he would wait for as long as it takes and I'm ready and im going to tell him that I'm just going to walk up to him…."

Meredith interrupted" Your rambling, but that's great Iz I'm really happy for you. It's like I have the old Izzie back."

Izzie looked at Meredith, eyes wide. "Wow Mer that was very bright and shiny. But the old Izzie loves bright and shiny Meredith, much better then dark and twisty. So I'll meet your for coffee later to tell you how it went."

Meredith smiled and replied. "Ok see you later."

Then Izzie left the locker room to find Alex with an extra spring in her step.

**A/N: Please review, they make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wana say thanks to everyone who read, especially those who took the time to review. Its a short chapter, i might have the next up today. **

**Chapter Two**

Izzie was sitting in the cafeteria at lunch time. She hadn't seen Alex all day and hoped that she would see him at lunch. She was shadowing Dr Shepard that day, she still wasn't allowed to do any thing but at least she wasn't Sloan's intern, he treated her like a slave and she was sick of the non stop sexual innuendos. Dr Shepard asked her questions and kept her busy with labs and charting, and even allowed her to draw blood. Drawing blood didn't excite many interns, but when you were reduced to a candy striper it was a hell of a lot better then nothing.

She heard a masculine laugh and a small smile crept on her face. She looked up and her smile faltered a bit when she saw who was standing beside Alex, it was Addison Montgomery. Since when the they get along. When Alex talked to he always said he hated working with Satan. That what he called her. Satan. But looking at them now you wouldn't think that. Alex was smiling widely and Addison had her head thrown back in laughter and was playing with the ends of her hair. She saw Alex look at his pager as it went off. But what he did next surprised her, her leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt her chest tighten, tears prick the back of her eyes and bile rise her throat. She quickly lept out of her chair and ran out of the cafeteria. She was struggling to breathe and a lone tear escaped her eye and made its way down her cheek. It fell to the ground like her hopes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter Three.**

As Izzie walked quickly onto the women's restroom the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She made it to one of the stalls in just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She was coughing and after 5 minutes of dry heaving she leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head on her knees as sobs shook her body. She was gasping for air and she didn't notice the door of the restroom open.

Meredith was standing in the hallway with Dr Burke and a patients wife. The wife was thanking them and Meredith was smiling politely, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, Izzie had gone in to the restroom and even though her head was hung she could still see her tear stained cheeks. She excused herself from the group and made her way over to the restroom.

The gut wrenching sobs she heard that were being emitted from Izzie's throat were breaking her heart.She walked to the end stall and found that the door wasn't locked. She opened the door and saw Izzie on the floor. She stepped in and sat beside Izzie and wrapped her arms around Izzie's shaking frame and began to rub circles on Izzie back with one hand and run her hand over her head with the other. As Meredith rocked Izzie she wondered what had happened to Izzie since the last time she saw her. Even Cristina had noticed the change in Izzie's mood and was happy to have the old bright and shiny Izzie back. Now Izzie was on the bathroom floor. Again.

"What happened Iz ?" Meredith asked.

"He.….he…and……..she…" Izzie gasped for air.

Meredith spoke softly. "Shh its ok just take your time."

Izzie tried to catch her breath as she spoke. "Alex…..he….he…said he would wait…..but…but he didn't…..he was kiss….kissing Dr Mon….Dr Montgomery….. He didn't wait…..and Mer it hurts…oh god it hurts….please make it stop….please Mer.

"Meredith tried to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Iz, I wish I could, but I can't." As Meredith sat there she knew one thing for certain and that was the next time she saw Alex Karev, he'd better run, if didn't he'd be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who read and review.**_

**Chapter Four**

When Izzie had finally stopped crying Meredith told her that she would cover the rest of her shift . She only had an hour left before she would go home and take care of Izzie. As she sat in the intern's locker room and stared into space Meredith wondered what state she would find Izzie in when she arrived home. Would she be curled up in a ball in her bed wearing Denny's sweater or would she be in the kitchen baking.

For Izzie baking was a way to shut out her emotions, just like when she was in surgery, she was concentrating so hard that everything in the background disappeared.

Meredith thoughts were interrupted by Cristina's hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Meredith." Cristina spoke loudly.

"Sorry, What?" Meredith said distractedly.

"Why do you look like some ran over your puppy?"

Meredith hesitated before she spoke "Izzie. You saw this morning. She was happy. She was going to ask Alex if they could give their relationship another go. He kissed her last week, but she wasn't ready so he said he would wait. And today she sees him all over satan. A week ! Cristina he didn't even wait a week." Meredith then preceded to tell Cristina about the incident in the women's restroom.

Meredith then sees Alex walk through the door. "Asshole." She mutters loud enough so that Alex can hear her.

Alex heard her and asked "What was that Grey?"

"You heard me. I called you an asshole." Meredith spat at him

"And why are you calling me an asshole?" Alex replied indifferently.

"Seriously. She was finally getting back on her feet and you had to go and ruin it." Cristina spoke her voice low and full of venom. She then sees the confused look on Alex's face so she explains. "Maybe you remember the kiss last week and how you told Izzie you wait. You didn't wait a week. She was going to ask you for another chance and she sees you all over that whore. And she ends up crying on the bathroom floor again. So yes Alex you are an asshole." With that she slaps him hard across the face and storms out of the room followed by Meredith.

As Meredith made her way down to the E.R she couldn't help feel proud of her person. She heard Olivia say there was a shooting at a local market and there was on casualty, a women in her late twenties was shot in the chest and that the E.T.A was less than 5 minutes.

As she heard the sirens get louder and the ambulance came into view, adrenaline coursed through her veins. The doors of then ambulance opened and when Meredith saw who lay on the stretcher before her, her breathing hitched. It was Izzie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Grey's Day. It's finally back. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. This chapter is short, i might have more up today. Please review.  
**

**Chapter Five**

As Alex stood in the locker room after Meredith and Cristina stormed out he rubbed his cheek to minimise the stinging. Cristina was small, but boy was she strong. His mind wandered back to the night in the bar with Addison. And how stupid he had been.

_Alex was sitting at Joes bar, he had a beer in his hand, his sixth that night, drinking on a empty stomach was not a good idea. But tonight he didn't care, he had humiliated him self by kissing Izzie. He was confused, he didn't what she meant by "I'm not ready". Did she really mean I'm not ready or did it mean I'm not interested._

_He was snapped out of his gaze when he felt someone sit beside him. He really wasn't in the mood for her. He had spend the day working with her, and she snapped at him the entire time. But to be honest it was better than being Sloan's man servant._

_"Are you ok?" Addison asked her voice soft._

_Her compassion caught him of guard and when he looked in he eyes he saw pain. He realized she too was in love with someone who didn't love her and before he knew what he was doing next he was leaning in to kiss her._

_The next morning when he awoke in her hotel room, he didn't run. He stayed. He had to try to move on with his life. Anything to dull the ache that he felt in his heart ._


	6. Chapter 6

_Heres another small update._

**Chapter Six.**

Meredith and Cristina were in the gallery of O.R one. Izzies was lying on the table been operated on by Burke and the Chief. It was so quite that you could of hears a pin drop. The next thing George came rushing in, but stopped suddenly when he saw his best friend, his person lying on the table. All of the colour drained from his face and he slumped down on one of the chairs. He asked Meredith what happened, and she recalled the event.

_As soon as Meredith saw the patient was Izzie, she froze at first, but she had to move if they were going to save Izzie. This was the one part of being a surgeon that she hated._

_The E.M.T spoke to Bailey as Meredith frozen on the spot. "Female, late twenties, G.S.W to the right side of the chest, #14 size tube into the right chest to relieve the air pressure from a suspected tension pneumothorax, B.P stable, passed out in the field."_

_They moved Izzie into trauma two .Dr Burke was paged, and x-rays and bloods were take. They found that the bullet went through the lung and pierced the heart at the pulmonary artery . She was then rushed to surgery._

Meredith spoke trying to keep her voice from shaking. "There was no fluid in the peritoneal cavity so Burke started with a LT. thoracotomy and he now inspecting the wound."

Before she could continue Alex walked in and before she could tell him what was going on, everyone's attention was diverted to the O.R and the only sound they could hear was , beeeeeeeeeeeeep .

They held their breaths as Burke reached for the paddles

Burke spoke loudly. "Charge to 20, clear."

Burke spoke again. "Charge again, clear,"

Burke repeated himself. "Charge again Clear."

Then sound of Izzies heartbeat fills the room. Burke then continues to repair Izzie lung and heart. And after the operation Izzie is put in a room in the C.S.I.C.U.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tha****n****ks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

The Cardiac Surgery Intensive Care Unit. Nurses and doctors working in silence. The beeping of the heart monitor plays a steady rhythm. The stark white walls that reflect the light. The whooshing of the ventilator in the background.

Meredith had been in the C.S.I.C.U. many times before today. But this was different. She wasn't here for work. The person lying in the bed in front of her was not some nameless patient. She was her friend, one of her best friends.

To anyone else, they would think that Izzie was peacefully asleep. But Meredith knew this wasn't how Izzie slept. Her hands were at her side unlike the usual ball that Izzie curled into when she slept.

As Meredith looked at Izzie, she was uncharacteristically pale. She had lost a lot of blood during the surgery. As her held a limp hand in her own she suddenly realised how cold it was. She didn't notice it when she was working, always on her feet. But as she sat unmoving beside the bed, she stated to shiver a bit.

She kept thinking about the photo she found in Izzie's wallet. It was a picture of a young girl with blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like a mini-Izzie. On the back written in pen was _"Hannah, age 6."_ Meredith thought who was Hannah?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the room opened . Three heads swung in the direction to see had intruded. Dr. Burke stepped in. Their heads all turned back towards Izzie.

He surveyed the scene. Meredith sat on Izzies right side holding her hand. George sat on the other side and Cristina sat next to Meredith. He wondered why Alex was absent.

He always had liked Izzie, she had unspoken ambition about her. She had a hard life and worked for what she got. She grew up in a trailer park and modelled to pay through med school. He learned this when cooking thanksgiving dinner with her.

He noticed that she was slowly waking up and was fighting the breathing tube. When he took the breathing tube out she started to relax.

Izzie felt as if her head was swimming. She couldn't breathe and started to struggle. She then Meredith's voice telling her to relax and not to fight the breathing tube. When Burke had taken the tube our she slowly started to relax. She opened her eyes, first she saw Meredith and Cristina standing beside each other. Identical grins on their faces.

On the other side stood George. She was so glad to see him. They had been fighting a lot and Izzie had to admit that she had been a bitch. She knew that she should have been more supportive of his marriage to Callie, But she was jealous. She was the one who was supposed to be getting married. But she was going to change that. She didn't like Callie but for George she would try.

"Hey Iz." Meredith spoke softly to her. "We were so worried about you. How are you feeling."

Izzie's voice was strained as she replied "I'm tired, I just wana sleep"

"Ok go to sleep, we'll be right here when you wake up." And she gave Izzie's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Alex was standing on the bridge looking out the window. He wanted to go see Izzie but had a feeling that Yang would tackle him to the ground if he came near her room.

He felt a pair of arms circle his waist and he immediately tensed up under her touch. She sensed this and let her arms drop to her side.

"Are you ok?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yes…maybe ….no"

"What's wrong "He looked at her and saw worry in her eyes, he then turned his gaze back out the window.

"Izzie"

"What about Izzie" She tried to keep the jealousy from her voice.

"She's been shot. She's just been brought up to the C.S.I.C.U . And I'm sorry I cant do this. You and me this, that is "

He expected her to shout. Call him names. Hopefully she wouldn't smack him, but instead she softly said. "You love her."

"Ya, I do. I never stopped loving her. Even when she was with Denny, but I screwed up."

"Does she love you? " She asked him softly.

"Ya I think she does, but that doesn't matter any more "

"It does, you say sorry until she forgives you, because if you love her you wont want to loose her. "With that she left him on the bridge, alone with his thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

When Meredith awoke in the morning she had a crick in her neck. She had fallen asleep in one of the hospital chairs, which weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in. She rubbed her face with her hands and when she open her eyes she found that Izzie was awake.

When Izzie woke up the sun was streaming through the openings in the blinds. The rays casting shadows on the walls . She was staring into space but out of the corner of her eye she saw Meredith move.

"Morning Iz. You ok? " Meredith noticed that Izzie didn't look happy. Not that she would be overly happy to have been shot and now to be stuck in a hospital bed.

"No, not really, I was just thinking about things, Alex, George, work. "

"What about them? " What about them Meredith asked thinking it would do some good for Izzie to talk. After Denny's death she noticed that Izzie wasn't her usually chatty self.

"Its just that Alex is with what's her face, and that if he wants to be with her then I'm just going to push my feelings aside, and just be his friend, he doesn't have to know that I was going to tell him I loved him. And then there's George and Callie, and you have to admit that we've been a bitch towards her, and then there's work, I mean, I was on probation , and I've been shoot. I'm not going to be allowed to go back to work for ages. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not supposed to be a surgeon. "

"To late to think about Alex not finding out." Meredith thought to her self so she decided to ignore that issue. "Well George said that he and Callie were going to be visiting later today, so you can talk to Callie then. And yes a lot of things have happened, but you are a surgeon, a dam good surgeon. And Cristina will be here soon so, how about I talk to Bailey for you and Cristina will keep you company. "

"You would do that? Your not worried about her going all Nazi on you?"

Meredith thought about this for a second before she answered with a smile. "No, I'm not. You didn't see Bailey when you were brought in, but I've never seen her look so worried. I'm sure that she will be happy to help. Can I ask you a question?"

Not thinking it could be too bad Izzie replied. "Sure, ask away. "

"Who's Hannah" Meredith asked hesitantly.

"Ha…Hannah… what do you know about Hannah? "

"Nothing I just found her picture, at first I thought it was you."

Whatever answer Meredith was expecting, this was not it. "Hannah is my daughter." Meredith's eyes widened at this revelation. "I got pregnant when I was 16 and I gave the baby up for adoption. My mother wanted me to keep her but I knew even at 16, I knew that baby deserved better then life at a Chealis trailer park. Nobody knows not even George. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want you to know hat a horrible thing I'd done. " Izzie now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

" I don't think that."

"I can remember when she was born. She was so tiny. And when she gripped my finer and looked up at me. I almost didn't give her away. I know she lived in Santa Barbara but they moved. I don't know where, and she likes pigs.

"Pigs?"

"Yep, she collects them. Like figurines or stuffed animals, you know. I think it's because her mom probably read her 'Charlotte's Web'."

" You did what was best for her and you. And that you recognized that at such a young age. But if you don't want anyone else to know . Your secrets safe with me."

The elevator ride to Izzie's room seamed to go on forever. As Alex stood in there, he went over the speech in his head that he wanted to say to Izzie. He had to get her to listen to him.

When he finally hear the bing and saw the doors open he stepped out into the hall and started to make his towards Izzie's room. When he was a few doors down he saw Cristina approach from the other side. The meet in front of Izzie's door.

"Evil Spawn if you think for one second I'm leaving you in this room you can think again. So you might as well turn around and walk the other way" Cristina said to him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

Knowing that she was capable of causing him damage, he turned around and fled the scene. Not seeing the satisfied grin that resided upon Cristina's face he thought to himself that he would have to find another way to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

When Cristina entered Izzie's room Meredith and Izzie were sitting in silence. As soon as Meredith saw her she stood up and told her that she had to go see Bailey and would she mind keeping Izzie company.

Izzie watched on as Cristina paced the length of the room. She was talking to herself, but not loud enough for Izzie to hear what she was saying.

"Cristina! Stop pacing. Do you know how annoying it is."

"No. Pacing is good. I need to pace. He just……and I…..and we…….and he…… So no. I'm pacing. "

"Would you like to talk about it." Izzie asked trying to keep the smile from her face. It wasn't very often that she saw Cristina this flustered.

"No, maybe, no. Yes! " She sat down on the bed and faced Izzie. "Burke proposed"

Izzie tied to keep the look of shock off her face. "And what did you say?"

"I told him I needed time to think, and I left the apartment before he woke up this morning. I don't know what to say. I mean its marriage. it's a huge step. So I'm hiding from him "

"So let me get this straight. You're hiding from Burke in one of his patients room. He'll probably be by here soon "

"Ok I'm leaving"

"No stay. Let me ask you a question. Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Do you imagine spending the rest of your life with him"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes….oh crap"

"Now all you have to do is tell him that."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted them. When Izzie told them to come in Callie slowly opened the door and hesitantly came in

"Hi, George will be here soon." Callie said nervously.

"Well I have to go talk to Burke, and remember mums the word." With that Cristina left the room.

Izzie could tell that Callie was nervous as she busied herself looking at her hands. "So how are you feeling? "

"I'm as well as can be expected. " Izzie took a deep breath. "Callie I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was just looking out for George and I made no effort to get to know you. I know that you love George and that he loves you. And I hope that we could start over. "

Callie was not expecting Izzie to say this but replied with a smile. "Ya I'd like that"

Then George walked in the door holding a pink box. "I know the food here sucks so Callie thought we should get you some breakfast from your favourite bakery"

Izzie smiled gratefully at Callie and answered. "If I'd had known I was going to get this treatment, I would of gotten shot a long time ago. "

George gave Izzie a, I cant believe you said that look and said. "No not funny."

Its was midnight and Alex was just finished work He made his way to Izzie's room. He slowly opened the door and found Izzie fast asleep. He quietly made his way over and softly kissed her on the forehead. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his.

He looked at her for a moment taking in her beauty before he quietly spoke. "I know you cant here me but if you were awake I don't think you would listen, and honestly I wouldn't blame you. Meredith told me you what you were going to do. I cant believe how stupid I was "

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought when you said that you weren't ready that you were sparing my feelings. I got drunk and you know what happened. I just have to say that I love you. I been in love with you forever. But I don 't want to loose you. I need you in my life, even if its just as a friend. I don't think I could survive without you. I hope you can forgive me." His voice was stating to break so he softly kissed her on the lips and quickly left the room.

What he didn't see when he was leaving was the smile that was gracing Izzie's lips.

**Please review, pretty please. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yay. 2 chapters today, After this there is only two chapters left, but there will be more Lexzie fics to come. Thanks to those who read and especially tosse who reviewed. Now on with the chapter.  
**_

**Chapter Ten.**

Izzie had never been happier in her life. Alex loved her. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way but she couldn't find the right words.

Every night for the past two weeks Alex would wait till he thought she was asleep and come sit with her and hold her hand. Sometimes he would talk, but other times he would sit in silence.

He feel asleep one night with his head resting on her bed. When he woke up Izzie's hand was in his hair. She must of done it in her sleep he thought.

He then removed her hand and kissed her cheek. Something he did every time before he left her room.

Izzie woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. She had spent the morning reading and listening to her I pod. She had walked around the C.S.I.C.U. that morning and Burke allowed her to move down to the normal Cardiac Unit.

That's where she was now. It was eight o clock and Meredith, Cristina and George were in her room. She was grateful for her friends but she really wished that they would leave already. She snapped out of her day dream thinking she should at least try to listen to what they were saying.

"I would've loved to of seen that" She heard George say.

"See what." She asked

"Cristina slapping Alex." Meredith answered. "Looked painful."

"You what ?"

"Yup. He ran away like a little bitch." Cristina laughed

An hour later they were still there. Izzie yawned. "I sorry guys but I'm really tired. I just feel like getting some sleep."

"No problem, I'll come see you tomorrow." Meredith said then they left.

She waited a while and then pressed the button for the nurses station. Olivia then came in and asked her if she was ok. "Could you page Dr Karev for me."

Alex was in the locker room, he had just finished changing in the locker room after his shift. He then heard his pager go off. It was from Izzie. He wondered why she was paging him. Probably to yell he thought. He left the locker room and made his way up to her room.

When he entered her room he found her sitting up in bed with a nervous but soft smile. "Hi Iz, you paged."

"Ya. I wanted to um talk to you."

"Ya ok." He said, not moving from where he was standing.

"Come here Alex. I'm not going to hit you. Again. And besides I think Cristina took care of that already."

"Ok" He slowly made his way over to her. She grabbed his hand and motioned for him to join her on the bed.

"I heard what you said a few weeks ago."

"You did." She nodded her head. "And I get that you don't have any feelings for me."

"That's it, you don't get it. I do love you. Ever since our first kiss. I'm not saying I didn't love Denny because I did. But Denny was safe. I love you Alex. I love you with all my heart."

"You you what?"

"I love you Alex." She then lent forward and kissed hi softly on the lips. After a few minutes Izzie spoke. "Do you have anything that you want to tell me."

"I love you Iz" A small smile on his face. "I better go. Let you get some sleep."

"No stay. Please stay. I feel safe when I'm with you. When I'm in your arms. I don't feel safe right now." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. He then wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

He felt her breathing even out and stopped crying. Her arms were wrapped around him and he couldn't remove them. "Please stay here tonight." She whispered quietly. So, he lay back and ran his fingers through her hair to lull her to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

When Alex awoke the next morning a smile appeared on his face as he gazed at Izzie. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing even. He swept the hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

He look at his watch , it was five o clock. He had an hour to grab some breakfast and a shower before rounds. He slowly untangled himself from Izzie careful not to wake he. He was unsuccessful.

"Alex." She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a tired smile. "Where are you going.?"

"I have to get ready for rounds. I will be after work."

"Bring food. Pizza maybe."

"You should go back to sleep."

"I can't." She said simply.

"You're not having any pain are you?" The concern evident in his voice.

"No, no pain. I just wanted a goodbye kiss."

"I can do that." He lent forward and kissed her softly. He looked at her as she closed her eyes until he thought she was asleep. "I love you Iz."

"I love you too Alex." Her voice quietly replied.

It was nine o clock when Izzie's door opened and Burke walked through a smile on his face. "I came to cheek your incision."

"I thought a Resident was supposed to do that." Izzie said

"They are. But you are a VIP patient. And Cristina said the residents could miss something."

Once Burk had finished examining her she asked. "So any good news?" A smile on her face.

"I proposed to Cristina, but you al ready know that. She told me she talked to you so thank you."

"You know how you could thank me." She grinned at him. "Let me in on one of your surgeries once I'm back at work."

"Done. The surgery of your choice. But don't tell Cristina that."

She saluted him. "Yes sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow before I discharge you."

It was coming close to dinner and Izzie was listening to her Ipod when Meredith came through the door. She took out her earphones and smiled at Meredith.

"What are you eating."

"Chocolate. George got it for me. Wana piece? It's the good stuff."

Meredith took a piece. "Nice." She ate another piece. "So why are you so happy today."

"Good night sleep?" Meredith raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Ok. I got back together with Alex."

"You cant be serious Izzie."

"I am."

"But he hurt you."

"You would of done the same thing,"

"No I wouldn't."

"So you mean say if you told Derek you loved him, and he then got back together with his wife, a wife who cheated on him with his best friend. You wouldn't get back together with him."

Meredith said nothing.

"You did. You did because you love him. And I love Alex. He said these things to me. Well sleeping me. He thought I was asleep. Last week and last night I told him I loved him."

"Ok."

"And if he hurts me again. Which I don't think he will. You can beat him up."

"Ok, I'm just looking out for you because I love you and you're like an a younger sister. You know that happy giddy younger sister."

"And I love you too, my grumpy older sister." She smiled at Meredith. "Can you pass my bag?"

"Why?"

"Alex is bringing dinner and I wanted to look nice."

When Alex entered Izzie's room she was walking back to her bed. She had changed into a pair of baby pink shorts and a baby pink camisole with lace at the edges.

After a dinner of pizza and some chocolate cake Izzie was now laying in Alex's arms. "So what are you doing tomorrow."

"I have the day off. So I will be here to take you home."

"You took the day off?"

"Ya. I don't know how you do that."

"We will get more sleep, my beds bigger then this."

"You want me to stay with you at home as well."

"Yep." She then yawned.

"I think sleeping beauty needs to sleep."

"Ya. I'm tired." She then kissed him and laid her head on his chest. "Will you play with my hair till I fall asleep."

"No problem. Night Iz love you."

She snuggled closer to him and Alex covered her with the blankets. "Wuv you too." She said sleepily. Alex waited till she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her before falling asleep himself.

**A/N:One more chapter left.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**And vola, that last chapter, please review and more Lexzie stories to come.**_

**Chapter Twelve.**

The next day when Izzie woke up her head was resting on Alex's chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

She untangled herself from his arms and quietly got dressed in the clothes that she would be wearing going home that day.

She then lay back on the bed next to Alex and whispered to him. "Alex, wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and she kisses him softly.

"Your awake." He said sitting up.

"I'm so excited. I couldn't sleep anymore. I can't wait to leave here." She was bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Well I have a surprise for you later today."

Izzie's face lit up. "Really, Tell me."

"If I did I wouldn't be a surprise." Izzie pouted. As soon as he saw her pout he wanted her to stop, feeling himself giving in to her. "I'm not telling you."

There was a knock on the door and Burke walked in. "I came buy to give you your last check up before I can discharge you. You look happy to be leaving."

"I'll be back later to pick you up." Alex said and then left.

"You looking forward to coming back to work on Monday. It happens to be the day I'm doing Humpty Dumpty. I was thinking that might be the surgery you want to scrub in on."

"Yes. I would love that surgery."

"Then it's yours."

Izzie made her way to the cafeteria, she saw Cristina, Meredith and George sitting down so she went over to join them.

"So what were we talking about?" She asked

"We were talking about who Burke is going to pick for his surgery on Monday." Meredith said

"He's obviously going to pick me, I am his fiancée." Cristina said confidently.

"No he's not." Izzie said, stealing a fry from George's plate.

"And why is that?" Cristina asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because I'm scrubbing in." Izzie said smirking.

"Burke asked you?" Izzie nodded. She had to hold in her laugh when Cristina sulked.

Izzie was at home getting ready. Alex had brought her home and at five o clock when Meredith came home he said that he was going to prepare her surprise.

She was now sitting in front of Meredith who was helping her get ready. Her hair was in curls and she was wearing a light lair of make up. He was wearing a light pink dress that Alex had bought her with silver shoes.

There was a knock on the door and when she opened it she saw Alex standing there, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt holding a bunch of pink roses. Her smile widened when she saw that his tie matched the colour of her dress.

"You look beautiful." Alex said and he gave her the flowers. She then put the flowers in a vase of water. They then walked out to Alex's car and he opened the door for her. He then handed her a blind fold and told her to put it on.

After ten minutes the car stopped. Alex walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Izzie and then helped her out.

He guided her and then stopped. She then felt a shiver run down her spine when Alex whispered in her ear. "You ready."

She nodded and then Alex untied the blind fold. When she opened her eyes she found that she was standing in front of a house. The garden was full of flowers and their was a wrap around porch with a swing seat.

Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the porch. "Why are we here Alex? I thought we were going out to dinner. "

Alex didn't answer both held her hands in his and took a deep breath. "Izzie, I love you. I cant imagine what my life would be like without you, without seeing your smile or hearing your laugh. You make everything better. So to answer your question, this is our house. It will be if you agree to marry me." He got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket. He opened to reveal a princess cut diamond. Izzie had tears in her eyes. Alex looked up at her and asked. "So Isobel Stevens will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes." She whispered and nodded her head.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up and twirled her in a circle. "I promise I am going to make you the happiest woman on earth." He then kissed her hoping to show her how much he loved her.


End file.
